Widgets are elements of a graphical user interface (GUI) that display information arrangements changeable by the user, such as a window or a text box. In some cases, clipping is required to prevent widgets from rendering outside of a bounding box. Widgets which are completely outside of a clipping box may be marked as non-visible to avoid rendering them, but in some cases, some widgets may, from time to time, be partially visible, thereby requiring clipping.
Current clipping algorithms exist but may suffer from an inability to clip non-rectangular areas or from a difficulty in clipping complex clipping shapes.